The Journal of Justice/Volume 1, Issue 3
, the population of swells.|650px}} |rfrom=Kalamanda|img=Bob1|body=A month has passed since the village of Kalamanda announced its findings of tremendous mineral and magical wealth to the world, and the effects of that announcement have transformed this once quiet village into a bustling hub of adventure and commerce. Adventurers from all across Valoran have descended on the village, hoping to claim their share of untold riches. Likewise, the city-states of Valoran have sent delegations to Kalamanda to meet with Mayor in the hopes of securing lucrative mining contracts. Even has made its presence known in the village, as it will soon begin research on the two discovered alongside the vast resource deposits. The temporary housing that Kalamanda had set up just after the announcement last month is already filled to capacity. Workers are in the process of constructing more camps for the influx of people that are still making their way to the village. The increase in Kalamanda’s population has only brought with it a slight increase in crime and other public disturbances. Mercantilism in Kalamanda is on a huge upswing, as adventuring and prospecting equipment are in high demand. Despite all the chaos, spirits amongst the work force are quite positive. Contributing to this is word that two smaller-scale resource strikes of enchantable gold have already been uncovered, strikes surpassing the dreams of two lucky prospectors – even after Kalamanda’s cut had been accounted for. Two separate stabilizing factors on Kalamanda are the arrivals of the city-state delegations that are meeting with Mayor Ridley and the League of Legends’ nexus research team. Of the city-states present, and have the largest entourages in Kalamanda; , , and also have representation present in the village, albeit smaller in scale. No city-state has secured a contract yet, but an agreement with any of the city-states here may be reached as early as next week. Tensions between the Demacia and Noxus camps remain high in the light of recent allegations by elements in Demacia that Noxus was responsible for the pirating of the last month. Nevertheless, there have been no reported clashes between the two city-states in Kalamanda. The League’s recent arrival to Kalamanda heralds the beginning of research into the two magic nexuses discovered with the valuable mineral deposits. Both League and Kalamanda scholars are scheduled to begin examining the large nexuses in three days. Leading the endeavor is none other than Master Summoner , Lead Surveyor for the League. “We are very interested in these nexuses, as they could very well represent a marked upswing in the amount of magic that is naturally regenerating.” Portero continued, “This could be more proof that the whole concept of the battle arena is truly benefitting us all!” When asked, Ridley was somewhat vague about detailing the progress in negotiations between Kalamanda and the city-state delegations. “We are making ardent strides with visitors from the great city-states of Valoran in coming to terms with excavation rights. We are moving cautiously, but we are moving ever forward.” Ridley did shed some light on one lingering question of these negotiations: the idea of extraction exclusivity. “While we are entertaining the notion of exclusivity for a city-state, we would only do so if the terms benefitted Kalamanda in a way that mutual extraction never would. We won’t make such a decision lightly or hastily.”}} |sub= honors the former Ice Dervish’s passing|by= |rfrom= , Freljord|img=Quinton1|body=The modest population of Freljord was in shock this week, as hundreds of barbarians - including Tryndamere, the Barbarian King - arrived to pay respects to the late Princess of tribe. Princess , her successor, appeared unsurprised by the event, fueling rumors that this may have been part of the discussions in her recent summit with Princess , the Frost Archer and Tryndamere’s fellow League champion. Ashe was present for the barbarian procession, and she met afterward with Tryndamere and Lissandra for a private dinner. The visiting barbarians have conducted themselves with uncharacteristic civility within Rakelstake, offering assistance to local businesses and sharing the spoils of their daily hunts. Less than one month ago, Lissandra swore fealty to Ashe, inciting malice from the third tribe leader Princess , the Winter’s Claw. Sejuani retreated to isolation shortly after the announcement, causing speculation that she would respond to the alliance with violence, but there have been no reports of activity from the Winter’s Claw tribe in the last month. The arrival of the barbarians, some predict, is a reactionary show of force by the newly united tribes. Sejuani could not be reached for questioning, and no comment was offered by any tribesman of the Winter’s Claw. Tryndamere’s appearance in Freljord comes at a strange time, as the barbarians have recently militarized in response to escalating Noxian aggressions, a product of their campaign. Tryndamere has historically spearheaded the resistance against Noxian incursion, and his absence at such a critical time has raised some eyebrows. When questioned, Tryndamere laughed, “Worry about barbarians? Save your worry for Noxus.”” His confidence seems not to be misplaced, as an anonymous Noxian source informs us that Pacification efforts have been stymied by unyielding barbarian patrols. The arrival of League Emissary in Rakelstake yesterday further added to the commotion. According to local authorities, he was summoned to for an audience with Lissandra and her League guests. No announcements have been made following the meeting, but the air is charged with anticipation as citizens of Rakelstake await some explanation as to why the small city has received this bizarre influx of visitors. For our part, we were provided only with this statement from the Barbarian King, as he left the Crystal Hall en route to a nearby barbarian camp, “I don’t know why people are so curious. Freljord is a lovely place; the air has the kind of sting we barbarians can appreciate. Besides, would you decline an invitation from the Frost Archer?”}} |fr=your eye inside |img=Ram1|body=Greetings, loyal readers! It’s been another exciting month behind the scenes of the League of Legends. As usual, yours truly has been digging to get all the latest dirt on your favorite champions. Let’s see who’s made the list today! Last week, proved once and for all that he doesn’t have an iron heart when he spanked in a behind the scenes smack-down. After a battle in the last Thursday, the crazy chemist took to his usual habit of spitting jabs at Blitzcrank. Singed was heard to say: “...so I know you don’t have the stones. Even if you did, what would they be – two ball bearings and a tin can?” Those close to Singed commented that the insult was no more than one of Singed’s usual jabs. This time, however, the Great Steam Golem unleashed a jab of his own, firing his rocket fist into his counterpart’s more tender parts. Singed was brought to his knees in front of many other champions, as Blitzcrank walked quietly away. Sources close to the Great Steam Golem say that this was a long time coming. A source confided: “Blitzcrank is a good guy. He’s always on his best behavior, but he’s kind of an introvert in his private life. There have been some people, like Singed, who take his quiet kindness for weakness. That’s a mistake.” A mistake that Singed learned the hard way. Neither Blitzcrank nor Singed could be reached for comment. Too bad for them! All we know is, Blitzcrank better be watching his back! There’s always some sort of romance in the air in the League of Legends – some of it more exciting than others. The last month has been no different, but with an unusual twist! The Bestial Huntress has long been an object of affection for the male fans of the League (and especially ones less mature than her, hubba hubba!). Let’s face it – how can she lose with that jungle-toned body, animal passion, and a fur bikini? Nevertheless, ’s recent tastes in companions have been, in this writer’s opinion, questionable as she has been linked to – wait for it – Journal of Justice reporter Bob Nashahago. Yes, that’s right. The hack Journal of Justice writer best known for his tag-line, “I’m Bob Nashahago and you’re not,” was spotted at a romantic picnic getaway in Demacia's famous last weekend, feeding everybody’s favorite cougar a creamy chocolate mousse. Sources close to Nidalee have this to say: “Bob’s actually a really nice guy. Sure, he’s a little loud and boisterous, but you have to look past the surface.” Personally, this writer doesn’t have to look past the surface to see when a bad idea is a bad idea. As always, yours truly will keep an eye on the inside to bring you the juiciest in champion news. This is Ram Steed, reporting from the streets of Valoran.}}